White Wolf
by Moonlit Wolf Princess
Summary: A stranger appears in Aaa and doesn't know where she came from? What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys and gals just want to let you all know that this is my first fanfic and I don't really know where this will go so enjoy and don't forget to R&R :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME (I WOULD IF I COULD) BUT I DO OWN THE PLOT AND MAXINE.**

It was a regular day in the land of Aaa and a certain candy prince was baking chocolate muffins in his kitchen, when two banana guards rushed in and informed him that a stranger was lying outside the candy castle unmoving. When he heard this Gumball rushed to the phone and called a particular vampire, cat and human.

**FIONNAS P.O.V**

As Cake, Marshall Lee and I ran (well floated in Marshall's case) towards the CandyKingdom I wondered what could be so important that Gumball had to wake us up at 2:00 in the MORNING. "Gumball betta' have a good reason to wake me up this early or imma kill him!" said Cake. I chuckled at my sister who glared up at me. Before I knew it we were at the doors of the CandyKingdom where PG dragged us inside the candy infirmary and then lead us to a bed supporting an unconscious girl who looked about my age.

**3****RD**** PERSON P.O.V**

Everyone crowded around the bed and stared at the girl. She had pure white hair with gold tips that came down to her thighs. Her eyes fluttered opened for a few seconds before closing again, they were a golden colour with flecks of black. She was wearing a pair of denim jeans and a black top. "Who is she PG?" Fionna asked. "Fionna I have positively no idea who this girl is or where she came from" Gumball told a seriously confused Fionna. "He means he doesn't know bunny" said Marshall "Ohhhh…" said Fionna

**3 HOURS LATER MAXINE'S P.O.V**

"Ugh, where am I?" I groaned (my eyes still closed). "She's awake" a voice cried "we can hear that Gumwad" another voice said sarcastically. My eyes shot open and I bolted upright, white rings forming around my pupils, to come face to face with coal black eyes. "Whoa there missy" said the vampire with a smirk on his face. "Who you calling missy boy" I snarled back. "Hey cut that out you two!" I snapped my head to the right and saw a girl about my age with her hands on her hips. I swung my legs over the bed and walked up to her "who are you" I asked "I'm Fionna the Adventuress, only human in Aaa" she told me. I thought about it for a few seconds then I said "Fionna I'm human". **THUMP** we all looked to right where a pink teen in a lab coat had fainted whilst walking through the door. While Fionna ran over and helped up the recovering what was he a candy man? I dashed around the room looking for my bag when I finally found it I ripped it out from its hiding place and walked over to the hospital bed where I sat down, rummaged through my bag and pulled out a silver band with a red gem set in the middle.

**5 MINUTES LATER 3****RD**** PERSON P.O.V**

"I am Prince Gumball of the candy kingdom, this is Marshall Lee the vampire king, Cake the magical cat and you know Fionna" Gumball told the girl. "Who are you?" Gumball asked her "I'm Maxine, but you can call me Max" she replied

"Do like music?" Marshall said shoving a protesting Gumball out of the way "yeah I play the guitar and I sing" she replied. "Where did you come from?" Gumball asked Max "I… I don't know" she replied "Is it okay if I take a blood test?" asked Gumball. "Okay but let me do something first" said Maxine who picked up the silver band, tapped the red gem which glowed for a second before she placed it on her head like a crown. "Are you royalty?" asked Fionna. "What? Oh nah" Maxine said as the white rings around her pupils disappeared "oh…" said Fionna.

**ONE BLOODTEST LATER MAXINE'S P.O.V**

Gumball and I walked out of the lab only to find Fionna and Cake trying to stop Marshall Lee from bashing another boy to a pulp_. That boy looks like he's made of fire…_ "Marshall what are you doing?!" I exclaimed. Marshall and the flame boy both turned to Gumball "SHUT UP!" they both yelled then realised what they had just done. I had just taken off my silver band or circlet as Gumball had told me it was called. _Oh no! My circlet is the only thing that stops me from transforming when I get angry! _I looked at my circlet on the other side of the room then at the mirror on my right, my eyes had bright white rings around my pupils_. I'm not going to make it!_ I looked behind me at the window then back at the others who were staring at my eyes. "Don't follow me" I said before I jumped out the window and ran towards the woods.

**Remember to reveiw and tell me if you liked it or not if not please tell me what you would like in future chapters **

**-Wolfy out**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HELLO MY LOVELIES I'M SO HAPPY THAT I HAVE VIEWERS REMEMBER I WON'T DO REVIEW RANSOMS BUT IT WOULD REALLY HELP IF YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE. OH AND IF YOU SPOT ANY MISTAKES LET ME KNOW. **

**P.S. IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY PLEASE TELL YOUR FRIENDS :D**

**MARSHALL LEE'S P.O.V**

"MAXINE!" Everyone cried. _What was up with her eyes?_ I turned to Flame Prince "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" I yelled at him "WHAT! HOW IS IT MY FAULT?" Flame Prince yelled back his flames growing. "Guys STOP!" Fionna shouted at us. "look" she said pointing out the window at a figure running through the grasslands towards the forest.

**2 HOURS LATER MAXINE'S P.O.V**

I was running on all fours through the forest in my wolf form when I heard a twig snap, I howled then shifted back to my human form and climbed up a tree, I heard voices calling out my name then Marshall, Gumball, Fionna, Cake and the Flame boy walked into the little clearing I had made. I made a run for it. I jumped down from the tree and ran in the opposite direction to the group but Marshall's super sensitive ears picked up my movement he flew after me and caught my wrist. "What was that about!" he yelled at me. "LET. ME. GO" I yelled back "NO!" he yelled back. "Marshall let me go." I said. "No you'recoming back to the palace" he told me firmly. "No" I replied taking a step and falling to the ground, pain shot through my left leg from the wound I got when fighting with another wolf. I gasped in pain. Marshall picked me up. "Yeah, I don't care. You're leg is infected so you're coming back to the palace" Marshall said looking at my leg. "Fine" I said in a defeated voice.

**1 DAY LATER 3****RD**** PERSON P.O.V**

Maxine was sooooo bored. She couldn't get out of bed and go anywhere because of her wounded leg so she decided to sing not knowing that a certain vampire was listening.

**_There's a fire starting in my heart,  
Reaching a fevered pitch and it's bringing me out the dark.  
Finally, I can see you crystal clear,  
Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare,  
See how I'll leave with every piece of you,  
Don't underestimate the things that I will do.  
There's a fire starting in my heart,  
Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark.  
The scars of your love remind me of us,  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all.  
The scars of your love, they leave me breathless,  
I can't help feeling,  
We could have had it all,  
Rolling in the deep,  
You had my heart inside your hand,  
And you played it to the beat.  
Baby, I have no story to be told,  
But I've heard one on you and I'm gonna make your head burn,  
Think of me in the depths of your despair,  
Making a home down__ there as mine sure __won't be shared,_**

**The scars of your love remind me of us,**  
**They keep me thinking that we almost had it all.**  
**The scars of your love, they leave me breathless,**  
**I can't help feeling,**  
**We could have had it all,**  
**Rolling in the deep.**  
**You had my heart inside your hand,**  
**And you played it to the beat.**  
**Could have had it all,**  
**Rolling in the deep,**  
**You had my heart inside of your hands,**  
**But you played it with a beating.**  
**Throw your soul through every open door,**  
**Count your blessings to find what you look for.**  
**Turn my sorrow into treasured gold,**  
**You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you've sown.**  
**We could have had it all,**  
**We could have had it all.**  
**It all, it all, it all.**  
**We could have had it all,**  
**Rolling in the deep.**  
**You had my heart inside of your hand,**  
**and you played it to the beat.**  
**Could have had it all,**  
**Rolling in the deep.**  
**You had my heart inside of your hands,**  
**But you played it,**  
**You played it,**  
**You played it,****_  
__You played it to the beat__._**

**(Rolling in the deep by Adele)**

By the time Maxine had gotten a quarter through the song Marshall had gone and got Flame Prince and Gumball. They all listened in on her singing. When she had finished Maxine lay down on her bed. "Nice singing Maxy" Marshall said. Maxine blushed. "Yeah, I loved it… Oh and my name is Flame Prince but you can call me FP" said Flame Prince "Maxine your singing is very nice" said Prince Gumball. Maxine blushed a bright red "I-Its not t-that good" she stammered. "That's rubbish! It's great said Marshall "You know you should do a concert with me, Gummy, FP and Fionna when your leg heals" he suggested. "Maybe" Maxine replied

**Maxine: You made me look like a little girl with all that blushing!**

**Wolfy: Don't worry you get cooler later on.**

**Marshall Lee: *brushing hair* I thought you looked cute. Maxy! *bursts out laughing***

**Wolfy: Marshall you shouldn't have done that...**

**Marshall Lee: Why?**

**Maxine: *holding a pair of scissors* Time for a hair cut!**

**Marshall Lee: *looks at scissors and drops the brush* No not the hair! *fly's out of the room***

**Maxine: *chases marshall* Come back here you little...**

**Wolfy: Sorry 'bout that guys and gals anyway you know the drill R&R** ** :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, hey, hey anyway my lovely readers on with the show enjoy**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHIN' BUT MAXINE AND THE PLOT (I FORGOT TO DO THE DISCLAIMER IN THE LAST CHAPPIE SO SORRY OWNERS OF A.T :'( I DIDN'T MEAN IT!)**

**1 WEEK LATER MAXINE'S P.O.V**

It was the end of our fifth song of the concert and we still had one more song to go. _The song I picked_. Our band was made up of five people Marsh on bass, Gumball on keyboard, FP on drums and Fionna and I singing. We walked on stage, everyone screaming our names as we played the last song of the night.

**You say that I'm messing with your head (yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
All cuz I was making out with your friend (yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
Love hurts whether it's right or wrong (yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
I can't stop cuz I'm having too much fun (yeah yeah yeah yeah)**

You're on your knees, begging please, stay with me  
But honestly I just need to be a little crazy

All my life I've been good, but now  
Whoa, I'm thinking what the hell  
All I want is to mess around  
And I, I, I don't really care about  
If you love me  
If you hate me  
You can't save me  
Baby, baby  
All my life I've been good, but now  
Whoooooooa what the hell!

What? What? What? What the hell!

So what? If I go out on a million dates? (Yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
You never call or listen to me anyway (yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day (yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play (e-yea)

You're on your knees, begging please, stay with me (la la la)  
But honestly I just need to be a little crazy (crazy! )

All my life I've been good, but now  
Whoa, I'm thinking what the hell  
All I want is to mess around  
And I, I, I don't really care about  
If you love me  
If you hate me  
You can't save me  
Baby, baby  
All my life I've been good, but now  
Whoooooooa what the hell!

La la la la la la la  
Whoa whooooa  
La la la la la la la  
Whoa whooooa  
You say that I'm messing with your head  
Boy, I like messing in your bed  
Yeah, I am messing with your head  
When I'm messing with you in bed

All my life I've been good, but now  
I, I, I, am thinking what the hell (what the hell! )  
All I want is to mess around  
And I, I, I don't really care about (I don't care about!)  
All my life I've been good, but now  
I, I, I, am thinking what the hell  
All I want is to mess around  
And I, I, I don't really care about (If you love me)  
If you love me (you know)  
If you hate me (you know)  
You can't save me  
Baby, baby (If you love me)  
All my life I've been good, but now  
Whoooooooa what the hell!

La la la la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la la

**(What the hell by Avril Lavigne) **

**1 UNEVENTFUL MONTH LATER MAXINE'S P.O.V**

I was staying at Fionna and Cake's tree fort until my house (which was almost completed) was finished. I sat on the couch to watch a movie on BMA halfway through the movie I got bored so I turned BMA off and had a shower. After my shower I got dressed in my denim cut-offs, my silver circlet and my last red tank top _I just hope Marsh doesn't get hungry in this house again… _ After I got dressed I decided to go and visit Gumball to see if he needed any help, Cake and Fionna had gone to save LSP from the Ice Queen this morning and aren't back yet, so I've been helping other citizens out, like earlier this morning I helped Tree trunks cut 120 apples and taste test his pies for the meeting of Aaa royalty. When I arrived at the candy kingdom it was CHAOTIC! I ran into the castle and found peppermint maid "PM what's going on?!" I asked shaking the poor piece of candy "all the prince's, Fionna and Cake have been captured by the Ice Queen right before the meeting of Aaa royalty, even Marshall Lee's been taken!" she panicked. "How did she get Marshall?" I asked "Ice Queen blasted a hole in his roof above his room during the day when he was sleeping, the sun burned him so badly he couldn't avoid her magic, he was frozen and yeah…" The maid's words trailed off. "Peppermint Maid you know so much its just plain freaky" I told the maid. "I have to go save them" I said to my self as I ran out of the candy kingdom and towards the tree fort. When I arrived at the tree fort I changed my clothes to all black including black soft sole boots, I kept my circlet on, I found a magazine sash from before the great mushroom war and filled it with daggers, I also slipped one dagger in each of my boots and slung a thin, long sword through a link in the back of my magazine sash.

**Marshall: Really Wolfy, *crosses arms* you had to make me look weak *takes a step forward* **

**Wolfy: Hey now, back off**

**Marshall: Nothing can distract me from teaching you a lesson with my good friend: 'professor Fist * raises fist threateningly***

**Wolfy: *turns around grabs a punet of strawberries and throws it out the open window* Fetch!**

**Marshall: Strawberries! I love you Wolfy! *jumps out the window after the strawberries***

**Wolfy: Whew! Sorry you had to see that folks anyway you now the drill R&R :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: HELLO PEOPLES. THIS CHAPPIE IS TO CELEBRATE MY ****100TH VIEWER!**** *SNIFFS* I'M SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW. ANYWAY ON WITH THE SHOW.**

**IN THE ICEKINGDOM 11:00PM MAXINE'S P.O.V **

The moon was full and rising in the sky as I slipped through the doors of the IcePalace and slid through the shadows up to the cage full of princes. Everyone was asleep except for FP, PG and ML who caught a glimpse of me as I dashed past "Max…?" they all whispered tiredly. I paused next to the cage _they look like they haven't slept for days!_ "Rest for now I'll get you out" I told them. They all smiled at me and nodded off to sleep. I snuck into Ice Queens room to get the drop on her but she wasn't there so I went back to the main room with the cage. _Where is that hag?! _"Ahahahaha! AHAHAHA!" I spun around and saw Ice Queen. "Ice Queen I'm gonna beat you up sooooo bad" I yelled as I lunged at her, my sword drawn. "I'd like to see you try!" she cackled and walked away as ice chains shot out of the walls and clamped around my wrists and ankles then raised me off the ground. My head dropped and then I had an idea everyone in the cage was awake and yelling at me to kick Ice Queen's butt. "Marshall! What's the time?!" I yelled my energy being drained by the chains. "11:55" he yelled back. "Perfect" I said. "What are you going to do?!" he yelled over the noise of the others. "Something I should have told you about a long time ago" I said regret filling my voice. At this everyone fell silent. "CATCH!" I said whipping my head from side to side throwing my circlet into the cage where Marshall caught it. "Now" said the Ice Queen walking back into the room, "Now… you… die… she said smiling like a psychopath. **DONG! DONG! DONG! **_Midnight_ "NEVER!" I screamed as I transformed merging with the ice chains.

**3****RD**** PERSON P.O.V**

Aooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooowwwww! Where Maxine had been a pure white wolf with what appeared to be a cord of ice bound around it and golden ear tuffs was howling. The wolf snarled so ferociously several princes fainted including Gumball. Cake (being afraid of dogs) hid behind Fionna. The Ice Queen screamed as the wolf pounced on her biting(hard enough to draw blood but not hard enough to kill her) and dragging her to the cupboard knocking off her magical crown in the process, shoved her in the cupboard, locked it and hid her crown. After the wolf was finished, it transformed back into Maxine. "Max!" FP cried as the girl unlocked the cage. She smiled weakly and walked over to Marshall who placed her circlet back on her head. "Let's go…" Max said as she started the journey back. "No" said a recovered Gumball. "Yeah, you've done enough today Maxy, let me carry you back" said a concerned Marshall. "Mmmmmkay" Max replied half asleep.

**MARSHALL'S P.O.V**

As I scooped Max up in my arms she smiled tiredly at me then fainted of exhaustion.

**5 MINUTES LATER**

Without thinking about what I was doing I lent in and kissed her cheek. "MARSHALL LEE WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!" FP and Gumball shouted at me infuriated. I blushed a deep purple. "Mmmmm… shut up you three…" came Max's voice muffled by my shirt but still audible enough for us to know she was annoyed. "Shhhhh… its okay go back to sleep" I told her "Okay, but first tell me what you were arguing about" she said shifting her position in my grip to get a better look at us. "Don't you dare tell her!" I mouthed at them showing off my fangs. "We were going off at Marshall for kissing your cheek" Gumball told her to my greatest embarrassment. I was waiting for her to yell at me and slap me or something but to everyone shock she lifted her head and pecked me on the cheek. "I'd like to walk now Marshy" she said "Okay" I replied still shocked. **THUMP**! "Gumball are you okay?!" Max said as she ran over to Gumball who had collapsed from exhaustion. "Marshy can you please hold my circlet" she asked handing it to me "Sure" I said accepting the silver band. "Hop on Gumgum" she said shifting into a wolf but this time the wolf had no ice cord wrapped around it. "T-thanks Max" said Gumball as he climbed on to her.

**PLEASE R&R **


	5. Chapter 5

**READ ON MY VIEWERS AND PLEEEEASE REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MAXINE AND THE PLOT**

**TWO DAYS LATER MAXINE'S P.O.V **

I was walking around Aaa going nowhere in particular when I heard a familiar voice behind me "Hey Max" I turned around "Hey FP" I replied "You can call me Ignatius" he said "Oh okay then" I replied "Hey Max, you wanna go on an adventure?" he asked. "Sure, where though?" I replied "well we could go and fight fire wolves" he suggested. "Kay sounds great" I told him

**AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER 3****RD**** PERSON P.O.V**

'Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Screamed Max as a fire wolf bit her arm making her skin turn black. "Enough!" Max thundered as she transformed. Since she transformed willingly her circlet flipped around and became a silver and ruby collar. She howled. It was a long and powerful howl that made all the fire wolves stop in their tracks and quiver in fear. She growled at them and they ran away with their tails between their legs. "Aah! Max cried as she inspected all her burns. "Max!" flame prince cried "I'm fine" she murmured "No you're not, you go home and I'll go get Gumball and Marshall" FP said inspecting her burns "Okay" she replied.

**3 MINUTES LATER**

Max lay on my bed covered in burns from her face to her back.

**FLASHBACK (yesterday) **

"Maxy pass the window pane" said Marshall. "Kay" she replied handing him the sheet of glass. "We're all done" Fionna said running around the corner of the house. "Perfect" Marshall said as he got up and dusted his off hands. "Thanks for helping you guys" she said to them. "No problem" they all chimed.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"MAX" Marshall shouted floating straight through the open door and into her room. At the sight of her covered in burns on her bed his eyes turned red. "Gumball get in here NOW!" he called out. "Okay, jeez just give me a-. OH MY GLOB!" Gumball said as he looked at her. "Don't just stand there you moron help her" Marshall yelled at him. "Right" Gumball muttered as he reached into his medical bag and pulled out some sort of liquid. He rubbed some of it on her burnt arm. "Aaaaah!" she cried out in agony. "Shhhhh you'll be okay" Marshall told her as he stroked her long white hair. By the time Gumball had finished rubbing the liquid on her burns they were all gone. "Whoa what did you use on my burns" she asked him admiring her unscarred arms. "Magical Cyclops tears" he replied "Sweet" was all she said back "Hey Max how come when you where fighting the Ice Queen your wolf self had a cord of ice wrapped around it, but when you carried Gumwad it was gone?" asked Marshall. . "Normally Magical Cyclops tears don't hurt when you apply them but it seems to be different for werewolves" Gumball said absent minded "For your information I am NOT a mangy werewolf! My species is very rare, I'm the only one in existence. I'm 100% human and 100% elemental wolf, which means I have 200% DNA." she explained. "That's impossible" exclaimed Gumball. "Yet here I am" she said. "That still doesn't answer my question" said Marshall. "Well, us elemental wolves can merge with things such as ice, water, fire, rock and well elements." She told him. "So that's how you escaped the ice chains" the murmured. "Yeah" she answered.

**2 WEEKS LATER 3****RD**** PERSON P.O.V **

"Sing another one please!" a little gumdrop girl asked Max. Max was helping out at the candy orphanage for a few hours. "Well…" said Max pretending to think about it. "Pleeeeeeeeeaaaase" all the candy kids begged. "Awwwww… Okay" she said. "YAY" cried all the kids jumping up and down. Max picked up her guitar Marshall leant her and started playing.

**Darlin, you're hiding in the closet once again. **

**Start smiling...  
I know you're trying, real hard not to turn your head away  
Pretty darlin... Face tomorrow, tomorrow's not yesterdaaaaaaay  
Yesterday, oh oh**

**Pretty please, I know it's a drag**  
**Wipe your eyes and put up your head**  
**I wish you could be happy instead**  
**There's nothing else I can do**  
**Then love you the best I can**

**Darlin, I was there once a while I go...**  
**I know,**

** That it's hard to be stuck with people that you love **

**when nobody trusts**

**Pretty please, I know it's a drag**  
**Wipe your eyes and put up your head**  
**I wish you could be happy instead**  
**There's nothing else I can do**  
**Then love you the best I can**

**Yeah-i-yeah, yeah yeah**  
**That I ca-an**  
**Oh oh oh**

**You're not the only one who's been through**  
**I've been there alone and now so are you**  
**I just want you to know why you know it's not your fault**  
**It's not your fault...**

**Oh, oh, you're fault, you're fault**  
**It's not your fault**  
**You're fault, You're fault, You're fault...**

**Pretty please, I know it's a drag**  
**Wipe your eyes and put up your head**  
**I wish you could be happy instead**  
**There's nothing else I can do**  
**Then love you the best I can**  
**Yeah-i-yeah yeah yeah**  
**That I can... Oh oh oh**

**Darlin, you're hiding in the closet once again**.

**Start smiling...**

**(Darlin' by Avril Lavigne)**

"You are really good at singing miss." A little candy corn boy told Max. "Why thank you." She answered with a big smile. "Max it's time to go" Gumball told her popping his head through the door. "Kay give me a minute" she replied. "Bye kids" she said giving each one a hug. "BYE!" they all chimed as she walked out the door. "Max. I need to show you something" Gumball said darkly as they entered the palace. "Put this on your head" he said hading her a purple gem on a golden chain. "Oookay…" she remarked putting the pendant around her head so that the gem rested on her forehead. "Stand still" ordered Gumball as he blew a giant bubble around them both. "Whooooa" said Max as the bubble lifted them both in the air and into the giant tree on top of the palace. "This is the Lich, a being of pure evil bent on destroying the world. A long time ago Betty the heroine sealed her in amber." Gumball said motioning to a skeleton like creature trapped in amber. "What's that noise" Max asked looking around. "It's the Lich trying to control you, but these gems stop prevent her from do-. Max!" While Gumball had been explaining what the gems do, a snail possessed by the Lich had somehow smashed Max's gem without her noticing. "Max… give in to the darkness…" The Lich whispered in Max's head. "Aaaaaaah!" Max cried trying to fight the Lich's power in her mind.

**GUMBALL'S P.O.V**

Maxine was on her knees clutching her head. "Max!" I cried. "UUUUUGH!" She roared. "Max?" I asked taking a step back. She lowered her hands from her head and stood up a demonic smile on her face. Her eyes were a fluoro green. "No!" I said backing away. "Yesssss…" Possessed Max hissed.

**PLEASE REVIEW I FEEL SO LONLELY WITH OUT YOUR REVIEWS D':**

**MARSHALL AND MAXINE: WHAT ABOUT US**

**WOLFY: WHAT ABOUT YOU?**

**MARSHALL: -_-**

**MAXINE: -_-**

**WOLFY: OH NO!**

**WOLFY: VEIWER'S THIS IS AN AUTHOR-TO-VIEWER S.O.S**

**MARSHALL: YEAH, REVEIW OR WOLFY GET'S IT**

**WOLFY: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I DON'T HONESTLY CARE IF YOU REVIEW OR NOT JUST READ AND ENJOY...**

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN THE PLOT, MAXINE AND MAXWELL.**

**3****RD**** PERSON P.O.V**

Possessed Max shifted into a dirty white wolf with golden ears tuffs, fluoro eyes and a pitch black cord wrapped around its body she snarled ferociously at Gumball then leaped out of the tree and landed outside the kingdom.

**2 WEEKS LATER**

"We've looked everywhere" said Cake placing another pin on a section of the map. "She can't just have disappeared we have to keep looking!" said Marshall. , FP, Gumball, Marshall, Fionna and Cake had spent the past two weeks looking for Max who had been possessed by the Lich. **BOOM! **The entire candy kingdom shook from an explosion. Your highness, the entire kingdom is under attack by the Lich! And the Gumball guardians have already been defeated! Peppermint maid cried running into the room. They all looked at one another then rushed outside to see Max in wolf form walking through a hole in the giant outer wall tearing Banana Guards to shreds with her teeth. "Gumball you get everyone inside the palace, Fionna you and Cake go and defend the palace and FP and I will hold her back." Marshall told everyone. "GOT IT" everyone agreed.

Marshall and FP were holding Max back while the others carried out their parts of the plan. Max shifted into human "foolish boys" the Lich said through Max as she started to chant. Skeletons rose from the ground and attacked FP. Aooooooooooooooooow! Max had become a wolf again and started to attack Marshall. Marshall shifted into a black wolf with red eyes and fought back. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Max roared as she swiped at Marshall cutting his front leg causing him to falter. The Lich wasted no time. Max clawed Marshall's other legs making him fall to ground. Max shifted back into a human then sprinted towards the palace and raised a giant skeleton that lifted her up to the tree. She dashed inside only to find Marshall blocking her way to the Lich. Without a word Max transformed and threw Marshall out of the way but right before she could destroy the amber Max freed herself from the Lich and plunged a dagger in her heart. "MAX!" Marshall shouted as he ran to her. "Goodbye" she whispered. "No! This is not goodbye" he told her firmly. Her eyes started to close "No! Maxine don't you dare close your eyes!" he yelled at her tears stinging his eyes. Her eyes closed and her heartbeat slowed down until it stopped altogether. Marshall silently picked her up and flew to the palace where he lay her down in front of everyone. Peppermint Maid walked over to Max and placed her hand on her chest "I know how we can save her" she said looking Marshall in the eye. "Tell me and I'll do it" Marshall said determinedly. "Go and find Death, she will give you a potion. Whoever you pour it on will it will revive their true form. But I must warn you Miss Maxine's true form might be a wolf, if so she won't ever be able to become a human again." The maid told him. "I don't care. Take me to Death." He replied. "Okay. Here you go" said the peppermint opening the portal to The Land Of Death.

**AN HOUR LATER**

"Death please!" Marshall begged. "No. I only have one bottle" the skeleton lady replied "Death. I'll give you my immortality" the skeleton looked shocked. "Y-your immortality?!" she exclaimed. "Yes. But I'm keeping my demon side" he told her. "Fair enough. Here you go take it" she said handing him a bottle containing gold liquid. **THUMP! **"Death, next time tell a person when you're gonna take their vampire side!" Marshall said from the ground. "Sweet I get to keep my fangs!" Marshall said punching the air. "Yeah some demons have fangs, plus I'm felling generous today" Death said before she sent Marshall back to the land of the living.

"Okay here it goes" said Marshall pouring the potion on Maxine. White light enveloped her. When the light dimmed everyone could see Max. Except it wasn't Max. The girl looked like Max except she had white wolf ears with golden tuffs and fangs. "Ugh" the girl groaned. "Max? Is that you?" Marshall asked her. "Marsh? Are you dead as well!? Did I not kill my self in time!?" She said panicking. "No you saved us all, we saved you with a potion that revives your true form" Marshall explained. "So I'm human?" She asked. "Well… Not exactly" Marshall said rubbing the back of his head. Maxine sat up. A look of discomfort crossed her face. "Peppermint Maid, can I please have a pair of scissors" she asked the maid. "Of course you can" said the maid suspiciously handing her a small pair of candy scissors. "Thanks" she said rushing off to the bathroom.

**1 MINUTE LATER**

Maxine walked back into the room. A long, fluffy, golden tipped white wolf tail **(A/N: I'M THINKING ABOUT THE LOOK OF CAKES TAIL)** swaying behind her. "Like it?" she asked swishing it from side to side. "WHOO! Love that tail baby-cakes" Cake called out. "Thanks Cake" Max said hugging her feline friend. "Can you transform?" Marshall asked worried. Max transformed into the wolf then back into her human/wolf form. "Yes! Thank you Grod!" she cried fist pumping the air. "Hahahaha, come on Max let's go do something" Marshall suggested picking her up and flying out the window. "Yeah! Let's go!" Max said enthusiastically.

** 20 MINUTES LATER**

"Look down there Marsh!" Max shouted over the wind pointing at a small village of fluffy people that was being attacked by a black and silver animal. Marshall flew down and landed on the roof of a house. "It's a wolf!" Marshall said. But Max had already figured that out. "Marsh you save the fluffy people, I'll take the wolf" she said to him. "Got it" he said as he flew towards the little people.

**MAXINE'S P.O.V**

I transformed and leaped off the roof towards the other wolf. I landed behind it and growled. _That wolf has a collar a lot like my circlet collar_ The wolf turned around and looked at me before transforming into a boy my age with short, messy pitch black hair with silver tips, two black wolf ears with silver tuffs on his head, a long, fluffy silver tipped black wolf tail, fangs, a silver circlet with a blue gem set in the middle and a pair of silver eyes flecked with white. "Hello sister" he said. Those two words triggered something in my mind and memories flooded through me. I saw a memory of that boy standing over the dead bodies of our parent's knife in hand. "Brother" I snarled at him. We both transformed at the same time. A white and gold wolf vs. a black and silver wolf, good vs. evil. "AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" "AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" We both sounded our battle cries as we leapt at each other. Before we could collide I dived and spun around in midair, the second I touched the ground I launched my self at him tackling him to the ground injuring him badly. We both transformed back him out of pain and me so I didn't crush him. "Run, run away and never return **(A/N: AS PARTLY QUOTED FROM THE LION KING) **I whispered in his ear getting off him. He glared at me then ran for the desert of doom. "Who was that?" Marshall asked. "My brother…" I said sadly. "WHAT?! But you said-". "I know what I said" I cried interrupting him. "Just get us to the palace. Gumball needs to know about this" I told him.

**5 MINUTES LATER**

"HE'S YOUR WHAT?!" Fionna, Cake and Gumball screamed at me. "Okay tell us everything" Gumball demanded after pulling himself together. I explained the whole encounter leaving out the memory of my parents. "So he's like your opposite" asked Fionna. "Yeah and whatever that life potion did to me must've affected him too" I said thinking deeply. "What's his name?" Marshall asked. "Maxwell" I replied. "Is he older?" Gumball questioned. "No we're twins. We were born at the exact same time." I answered. "The Biennial Gumball ball is this weekend and I personally think that we need a break from all this fighting" Gumball said. "Yeah it'll be a nice change but knowing my brother we should all be on high alert" I warned my tail flicking from side to side.

**NEXT CHAPPIE UP SOON**


End file.
